


True

by slashyrogue



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Aiden, Teacher Aiden, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Beginner Art Classes. Free first lesson! Call Aiden at 777-564-3498Lucas could remember playing at drawing in his youth, mostly animals and occasionally his friends in silly situations."Oh dad, can we?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



The move from Denmark had done nothing for Lucas's mood. He still found himself shying away from most contact, preferring a detached sort of existence even at his place of employment. The scent blockers didn't do much but they kept omegas from coming up to him, the alpha hiding as a beta. 

He didn't trust anyone, not really, and spent evenings alone calling Marcus every other day to see how his son was faring. 

Marcus was on a visit when he spotted the ad hanging off the side of a bulletin board on their way from the grocery. 

Beginner Art Classes. Free first lesson! Call Aiden at 777-564-3498 

Lucas could remember playing at drawing in his youth, mostly animals and occasionally his friends in silly situations. 

"Oh dad, can we?"

He never could say no to his son. 

The minute the instructor answered the door, Lucas knew this was a terrible idea. He had never seen someone so beautiful. The omega's scent was overpowering throughout the apartment even with the scent blockers. Aiden's smile made his cheeks flush and his laugh at Marcus strangely arousing. 

Over the course of that first lesson it was all Lucas could do not to bury his nose into the younger man's neck when he leaned over to help Lucas stroke the brush. 

Marcus seemed pleased, he hardly noticed his father's flushed cheeks or jumble worded responses. 

As they were leaving Lucas caught himself before responding to Aiden's hope that they would return and when they shook hands he instinctively leaned into the warmth. He was surprised when the omega leaned over to whisper, "It was lovely meeting you, alpha."

Lucas decided never to go back again. 

That didn't seem to matter as over the next week he could barely remember anything but Aiden. 

He felt like a teenager in a rut, pleasuring himself even during work hours and feeling embarrassed when his co-workers seemed to be laughing at him. 

He was confused and frustrated, snapping at even Marcus on the phone. 

"Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me," he ran fingers through his hair. 

"Did you meet someone?"

Lucas frowned. "I meet people often, it..."

Marcus laughed. "No, I just meant you seem like you're pining. We learned about it in sexual education. When an alpha meets the right omega, they can..."

Lucas thought of Aiden, that one encounter, and lied. "No. I'm just tired."

Two weeks after meeting Aiden he was woken in the night by a strange phone number calling. He nearly didn't answer but the numbers seemed oddly familiar.

"Hello?"

A moan came through that went right to his cock and a breathy whisper of, "Alpha," made him growl for the first time in nearly two years. 

"Aiden."

"I need you," the moan made Lucas's teeth hurt, "please."

He barely dressed before leaving, rushing to his car and driving fast. 

The scent of heat seemed to be wafting under the door when he knocked, every part of him on edge till it opened. 

The omega was flushed from head to toe completely naked. The sight of his hard cock and scent of his slick broke Lucas's resolve. 

There were no words, his rough grab made Aiden melt into him while Lucas rushed to get naked. 

The rest was all a blur of bodies and moans, the feeling of how right they fit made him forget everything else. 

He spent nearly four days there, hardly wanting to shower the scent off and resisting the urge to claim. 

Aiden didn't speak any word but alpha till day four, the heat scent faded to almost nothing and his hot skin now more warm. 

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said, Lucas's knot tying them together. 

Lucas kissed his cheek, nuzzling, "You needed someone and I was the last alpha you met. Though how you smelled me through blockers, and I you, is confusing."

Aiden turned his head, "I think we're meant to be mates."

Lucas loved the way that sounded, despite how far fetched the idea of true mates sounded. He'd never met a single one. 

"True mates."

"Yes," Aiden sighed, rocking back on his knot, "It's..."

Lucas met his movements and the subject was dropped as they began fucking again. He held tight to Aiden when the omega succumbed to exhaustion, desperately clinging to the last bit of reason for him to stay. 

When Lucas woke the next morning it was to Aiden scenting his neck, moaning and pulling him closer. 

"Stay," Aiden whispered, nuzzling his cheek, "Please stay."

Lucas sighed with tears in his eyes. 

"You don't want me to be your alpha. I'm much older and have little to offer you. I..."

Aiden dug nails into his shoulder and growled surprisingly loud. 

"All I want is you."

Lucas nodded, finding it difficult to speak as Aiden gently nestled in the crook of his arm. He smelled content, happy, and Lucas never wanted to leave. 

So he didn't.


End file.
